when the unexpected happens
by Whatsoever101
Summary: it didn't seem possible. no, it couldn't be possible. but yes, it was true. traveling to different dimension? IMPOSSIBLE. that's what this antagonist thinks before she finds a blonde someone and an orange-haired guy in her house... but how? and the biggest question, HOW THE HECK IS SHE GOING TO GET RID OF THEM BEFORE SOMEONE FINDS OUT!
1. Chapter 1

When The Unexpected Happens

**Okay! I have faith in my friends and what they say, so here's my first ever fanfic on the internet! I don't want to offend anyone for their liking of singers, comedians, etc. so please doesn't hate me for this! **

**An: now, the disclaimer! I don't own bleach or Naruto. If I did… you do not want to know… *evil glint appears***

"I will never say never…" SLAM! My fist sprung to action as it hit the snooze button of my alarm clock. "Argh. I hate Justin. I know something bad will happen when I hear him." I muttered under my breath. I stretched and sat up. My brown colored hair and eyes blinked in confusement before scrambling down the stairs. "6:50?! Holy cow! ONLY 10 MINUTES BEFORE THE BUS ARRIVES!" I yell. I scramble down the stairs.

***the magic of time skips!***

I laced up the last lace of my black converse. Smiling confidently, I strolled to the kitchen with a piece of toast hanging out of my mouth. A lone earbud hung out of my ear while I packed my bag for school. Speaking of school, I'm Anna, your average 12 year old who likes to watch anime, especially Bleach and Naruto. My parents were on a business trip in Korea for 3 weeks. I had a baby sister named Emma. She was in the fourth grade and was the cutest yet annoying person on the planet. Other than that, we were the best of sisters. Also, my older brother (named Jacob, and he's NOT from Twilight!) who's obsessed with games. He only comes out of his room for meals and school, but he's a great person. Anyways, back to the story! "Alright! I'm going to ace that test!" but before I could even take a step out I face planted onto the ground. I groaned in confusement, but the sight I saw made me gasp in surprise. 2 kids laid on the ground looking dead. One had Blonde hair and the other had bright orange hair. I shook my head in disbelief, but had to do the right thing. It was a sudden choice, but I had to. I slung both of them onto myself and laid them in the guest room. I quickly wrote a note to my sister explaining what was happening and a short paragraph if one of them awoke. _"Funny how they remind me of someone."_ I thought. I looked back, but ran to the bus stop.

I sat at my desk looking irritated. I mean, was this the right choice? Leaving two complete strangers at home with no one knowing? "Come on Anna! Our friends are waiting for us!" my best friend Hilary said. **(A little FYI: the names are not my actual friends.)** "Hmm? Yeah, coming." Hilary and I talked all the way to the lunchroom when we saw our other friends. Ryan beckoned us over. "Hey! That language arts test took forever! I could barely got past the first question." He complained. I giggled before replying, "well, maybe if you get your head out of the internet and start studying more, you could be making A's." he gave a fake glare at me and pouted. "Well, you're so much smarter than me! I can't help that!" "Oh yeah?" "yeah." We laughed. Soon, a whole group of my friends were at our lunch table. "Anna! Did you see that new Nigahiga video?" Mack said to me. Mack was a computer genius, but she liked to play soccer and talk about Paramore. "Yeah! I like how he crushed the candy and said 'sugar crush.'" "No way! The best part was when he pulled out the dollar!" "Guys, it's just a video!" Kelly said. Kelly was the reasonable person in our group. I laughed with everyone else while they argued over nothing that made sense. For a while I forgot my worries and relaxation over took me. That is, until I got home.

Normal POV

Anna stepped off the bus as it lurched to a stop. "Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" she shouted out to the people sticking their head out the window. "Wow, I have the craziest friends." She muttered while shaking her head. Humming, she unlocked the door to her house and went inside. "HIIIII! I'm home!" she yelled before freezing in place. Two boys stood there looking at her with fright. She cursed under her breath before saying, "God, forgot about them being here." "Hey! You own this place?" the orange haired kid yelled. "Yeah! We woke up not knowing what was going on so if you are holding us for money I can take you down with one blow!" the blonde shouted. "I assure you, nothing is wrong. In fact, I found you two in front of my door passed out. I didn't want the neighbors think two drunk people were at my house or something, so I took you in." she folded her arms over her chest. "Now, I'm Anna." She held out a hand. "Ichigo." "Isn't that a weird name." "And I'm Naruto." "Naruto? What kind of names are these? It's like you guys are from Bleach or Naru-" She stopped at a mid-laugh before realizing it. "No, this can't be real. It's a dream. All a dream." She crouched down, oblivious of the stares of Naruto and Ichigo. "NO WAY! WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING!" she shouted surprising them both. "U-um, are you okay?" Ichigo asked looking at the girl who was ripping her hair out. "NO, I'M NOT!" she responded making him cringe. "I find out two protagonists from my two favorite anime have come to my world and are standing right in front of me! You think I can be okay?!" "Okay… wait, you know us?" Naruto asked. She gaped at him for a second before calming down and answering. "Um. This might sound crazy, but you two… aren't from… this world." They stood there in confusement, not understanding what that meant. "You guys actually exist in a TV show, or book. I have no clue what happened. In this world though, there's no such thing as hollows, ninjas, jitsu's, or shinigami. No talking animals, no big swords, just normal stuff. But, I do know all about you two… that sounded like something a stalker would say…" "Wait, you mean… you know what happened to Sasuke?" Naruto asked. She nodded. "And my inner…" "Yeah. No need to say." They all had an awkward pause before Anna said, "But I thought you guys would look older." "What do you mean? I'm fifteen… wait. Why am I short? And why is my voice kind of high pitched?" "Now that you mention it, I feel like I'm…" "TWELVE?!" they shouted at the same time. "No no no. I can't go through puberty again! This is horrible!" Ichigo wailed. "Argh! I hate puberty!" Naruto cried out. Anna smirked, than bursted out laughing. "You mean you haven't notice anything different until now? What kind of person would not know that?!" they glared at her. "Well, I guess you have to stay here for now. I have a younger sister named Emma, and a 16 year old brother named Jacob. My parents are gone for a month on a business trip, so we have a while before we need to panic. So, I guess I'll get you guys up to date with school and the new modern world, but mostly Naruto. Ichigo, you sleep on the living room couch and Naruto, you get the guest room. My room is down the hall if you need anything. Any questions?" they shook their heads no. "Good. Follow me. My brother has some old clothes."

**So what do you think? Not that bad or… needs improvement? You decide by reading this chapter, reviewing, favoriting, but I won't force you.**

**Ichigo: aw man! Why do we have to be twelve?! I already went thru it, and I don't want to ever again!**

**An: oh quit whining already! I'll do something bad happen to you if you keep this up! **

**Ichigo: (sweatdrops.) no ma 'dam. I understand. **

**An: well, my dear readers, if you have an idea please tell me! I might use it in this story! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

When the unexpected happens

Chapter 2

**An: hello my readers! Thanks for the support you gave me! I really appreciate that! The advice you give me will help me because I'm an amateur writer. Thanks! *gives out virtual cookies***

**Em: Wait! When do I get my scene! Am I the annoying kid who disturbs the peace?**

**An: well, in reality you are, but that's not for me to decide.**

**Ichigo: just do the disclaimer already!**

**An: why can't you do it?**

**Ichigo: because I'm the main character!**

**An: no, you're not.**

**Naruto: yeah! That's right! I'm the main character!**

***everyone hits Naruto on the head***

**Everyone: shut up you cat lover!**

**Naruto: hey! Just because I have whisker-looking marks doesn't mean you can say that!**

**Ichigo: JUST START THE FRICKIN STORY ALREADY!**

**An: gee, you really do act like Kyo from F.B… anyway, I don't own Bleach or…**

**Ichigo: FINISH THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE I… wait, what was I going to say?**

**An: or Naruto. Enjoy!**

Anna took out a computer, her school work, and two old cell phones.

"These are iPhones. I don't know if you guys know what they are, but they're decent. I managed to find some old SIM cards so it can call, text, whatever. Here, try it out."

She distributed the phones among the two. "Now, for the next week I will teach you the new world of Earth. Ichigo, since you know more than Naruto, you are his mentor."

"What? Why me?" He complained.

Anna glared at him. "Because I said so. Now-"

"ANNA-UNNI!" **(Note: my actually sister calls me this so I thought it would be cute. ^^)**

A blurry figure sped out and glomped Anna, making her and the figure fall to the ground. The room was silent until Anna called out, "Argh! Emma! I told you! Announce when you're home!" The young girl blinked and got off of her. "Sorry. I was just so happy to see you!" She answered before giggling. Emma was a short skinny girl, with brown hair and brown sparkly eyes. She had pigtails and a backpack, heavily decorated in cartoon characters and keychains. "Ah! Stranger danger!" She shrieked, pointing at Naruto.

"Heh. I'm not a stranger squirt. I'm Naruto Uzim-"

"OLD LADY BAG ATTACK!" Emma hollered. Naruto blinked before saying, "Ha! Nothing can defeat me! I- OOF!" Emma began to beat up Naruto, hitting him repeatedly on the head with her heavy back pack. "Take that! And that! And that, you creepy old man!" She yelled. "Emma! He's a friend! A friend!" Anna shouted, trying to help the poor ninja while Ichigo stared in surprise. Emma stopped immediately. "Oh! Sorry Naruto-Kun! I didn't know!" She bowed deeply. Anna sighed. "Emma. This is Ichigo, the carrot top, ("what did you call me?!") and this is Naruto, the one you were beating up. They will be staying at our house for a little while, but we can't tell mom, okay?" Emma smiled and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you! I'm Emma!" She grinned. "You're secret's safe with me!" "Okay, enough chitchat. Time for dinner." Anna announced. Emma squealed in delight and ran to the kitchen. "Ooh! What's today?" She asked happily. Anna smiled mischievously. "It's... Hand-made Ramen and pork." She answered coolly. Everyone gaped at her. _How can such a young girl cook so much? _Ichigo thought. "All right! Ramen! Give me a high five Emma!" Emma cheered before hitting Naruto's hand. "Anna's food's always the best! Yeah!" Anna smiled a tiny smile, but frowned when she noticed someone missing. "Hey, where's Jacob?" She asked. Then she remembered. "Ah, he's at a friend's house until Sunday. It's a good thing it's Friday."

Everyone sat around a small table filled with small dishes of vegetables, kimchi, all sorts of things. "Thank you Anna!" Emma and Naruto shouted. Ichigo stared at his food in disbelief. "What's wrong Ichigo? You don't like ramen?" Naruto asked. "N-no! I like it, it's just, well, unbelievable a 12 year old could make this!" Anna smirked before replying, "Yeah, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." Emma nodded vigorously. "Yeah! She's like a ninja!" Naruto's eyes widened. "Anna! I want to battle you!" Anna raised an eyebrow while slurping her noodles. "You do know chakra doesn't exist, right?" "Yeah, I know, but still." Naruto said. Anna grinned. "Okay, maybe sometime. Hey Ichigo! You should eat up before it gets cold." "R-right!" Ichigo picked up his chopsticks and started to slurp. "Hey! This is not that bad!" He stated. "I know! It's better than the ramen shop I went to!" Naruto shouted.

They finished quickly and sat down in the study room. "Why are you just sitting there like that? It's Friday night!" Naruto yelled. Anna glared before answering. "We study for an hour before doing anything. Why do you think Emma and I are the top students in our grade? We have a reputation to uphold." Naruto stood there shocked. "I thought you fail at school!" He cried. In a flash, he was in a head lock by Anna. "It's rude to say that you know." She yelled in his ear. "Ah! Sorry! Please! It's painful!" He shouted. Anna released him and sat back down. "Now. Ichigo, teach Naruto in the other room." Ichigo turned pale and gave a nod. He did not want to get on her nerves. Emma came up to him and whispered, "Anna not that bad once you get to know her. She has built a thick skin to conceal her emotions and acts cool, but in reality she's actually really cute!" Ichigo nodded. "But she's sure scary." He muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**When the unexpected happens**

**An- hello my dear readers! I hope this chapter isn't too boring or short or whatnot. Anyways… I don't know what to say, but! I thank everyone who's reading my story right now! You have spent your time reading this story, and for that I thank you! It is a-**

**Ichigo-will you shut up already! They get the point! **

**Naruto-yeah… it's getting kinda pointless.**

**Emma-I WANT COOKIES!**

**An- fine. You guys are really nice. I don't own Bleach or Naruto. If I did, the plot would be ruin and so many things would be out of place.**

Normal POV

Anna woke up to the sound of a commercial advertising weight lifting tips. She groaned and slapped the alarm snooze button.

"Great. What is this? A workout place?"

She muttered before getting up. She sat there for a second wondering what to do. "It's a perfect day to go run for a bit. Should I?" she thought for a moment. "Yeah, I probably should."

***time skips (time- look dad! I'm skipping!)***

Anna peeked outside. The coast was clear. No people passed out in front of her house again. But she was surprised when she saw Ichigo doing leg exercises.

"Ichigo! It's 7 in the morning! What are you doing here so early?"

He grinned. "Well, I could be asking you the same thing."

Anna batted her eyelashes innocently. "Why, I'm just going for a jog!" "Um, okay. Want to jog together for a while? Don't get the wrong idea! It's just because we were up at the same time so I thought why not? Hehehehe…" Ichigo said nervously. Anna shrugged. "`Eh, why not. Race you to that clearing near the woods!" she dashed down the road. Ichigo shook his head, but smiled as he tried to catch up.

"HAHA! I'M BEATING YOU!" Anna screamed. "JUST YOU WAIT!" he yelled back. Anna laughed before speeding up. She finally touched the tree they betted on. They breathed heavily, one grinning and the other fuming. "Haha! Sucka!" she said pointing at him. He grumbled in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll beat you next time." Anna laughed, but grew quiet. "Ichigo? I need to talk to you, it's about you… and it's kind of important." He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? And what about me?" Anna stood there, unable what to say. "W-well, um, I can't tell you everything but um, you... Get a hole in you... And your bankai changes. Then you lose your powers as a shinigami... That's all I'll tell you because, well, I don't want you to mess up the future and stuff, but that will probably happen. I just, don't want you to freak out when that happens." Surprisingly, Ichigo didn't freak out when he heard all this. "I guess I should thank you for telling me this. I mean, it will help me later on..." he finally said. Anna smiled weakly. "Sorry for making you take this all at once. But hey, at least it's not happening right now right? So, this can be like your break and forget all your worries!" Ichigo smirked. "I guess. But... RACE YOU TO THE HOUSE!" he screamed running like crazy. "HEY! NO FAIR!" she yelled back. They screamed at each other while getting weird looks from other runners and neighbors.

*time skip!*

"Yeah! I won! Still beat you twice in a row Ichigo!" Anna cried out. Ichigo sulked in defeat. "Where did you get that fast? Isn't all girls slow?" he muttered earning a glare from a certain girl. "Anyways, I have to make sure Emma didn't burn the house or something." he laughed out loud. "What? She cannot do that." Anna shooked her head. "You have no idea what she's capable of. One time I let her make toast and 5 minutes later the kitchen was in a mess and she was talking to the giant flour bag we have." he gave a confused face. "But, at least Naruto's home." Anna sighed. "Yeah, I can't wait to tell them I won." "HEY! RUDENESS!" Anna laughed once again, but stopped and stared at the steps of her front door. "Anna? Earth to Anna? What's wrong-" Ichigo saw what she was staring at. Two more people lay there, except one of them was a girl. The boy had black hair, and the girl had dark orange colored hair. "Oh, my god. More people?" Ichigo stared at the girl in surprise. Suddenly, the girl awoke.

"Huh? Where am I?" she said sleepily.

Anna rushed to her. "Excuse me? You wouldn't be Orihime would you?" she asked. The girl stared in disbelief. "How do you know my name? Oh! Ichigo! You must have told her? Wait, Ichigo? Why were you not in school? Rukia, Toshiro, Renji and the rest of the gang had to take care of those arrancars ourselves..." Orihime babbled. "Orihime, we aren't in Japan anymore." Orihime sat there shocked. "In fact, you're in a different dimension." he said as if it was nothing.

.

.

.

.

"W-w-what?! Is this even possible? Ichigo, please explain this."

(5 minutes of explaining. **I think if I explain this all over this would be the BORINGEST thing ever wrote. Sorry if I disappoint you.**)

"So, basically I somehow teleported to a different dimension of Earth, find out I'm a character from a story, and 12 again? Okay!" she smiled while not noticing the stares she was getting from Ichigo and Anna. "Is she always like this?" she muttered. "You don't even want to know." He murmured back. The black haired boy groaned and sat up.

"What? Where's Oroichimaru?"

before noticing people around him. His face quickly changed from a confused look to a who-are-you-and-why-am-I-here? Look. Just then, Naruto came bursting out waving a battered spatula.

"Okay, what the heck is going on? Emma and I were making pancakes and heard this giant commo-"

He saw Sasuke and immediately dropped the spatula. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Naruto." He hissed. Sasuke reached inside his weapon bag and pulled out a… plastic Barbie doll?! There was a thick silence before Anna began to laugh hysterically and Ichigo snickering. "H-he… p-p-pulled out a… BARBIE DOLL!" she choked out. Sasuke stared at the Barbie as if it would change into kunai then and there, but failed. "What the heck? Where's my shrurikens? Is my sharigan okay?" he muttered. He continued to say more things to himself, but immediately shut up after Naruto punched his stomach. "YOU BIG OAF! YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED ME AND SAUKARA WAS ALL THESE YEARS?!" he screamed at him. "You wouldn't understand idiot. I hate all of Konoha and friends. Who I thought were my allies are actually my enemies." He spats back. Naruto roars and starts to run toward Sasuke ready to punch him. Sasuke began to make a jutsu move. "FIREBALL JUTSU!" he yells and blows on his fingers, which was supposed to breath out fire, but of course, blew out air. Naruto punched him in the gut once more. "Don't you know Sasuke? Jutsu doesn't work in this world. You rely too much on your sharigan and jutsu, but have no physical strength. This is your biggest weakness." Naruto quietly said. Sasuke got back up, and smiled evilly. Anna sighed. She got up, walked to Sasuke and backflipped him, then repeatedly punched him on the shoulders. "Well, Sasuke. My name's Anna, and you better behave while I'm here… because this is only a little bit of my strength." She said in a voice so quietly yet so scary, everyone felt a sudden shudder.

Finally, who should appear other than Emma. She had a wooden spoon dripping with maple syrup. "NARUTO! I need your help please!" she yelled out. She suddenly looked at Sasuke with a weird look on her adorable face. "Why does he have a duckbutt as a hair?" she thought aloud receiving suppressed laughs from everyone except the insulted one. "Ah, no matter. I won't hold against him… BECAUSE HE'S A STRANGER!" she suddenly screamed. "OLD LADY BAG ATTACK!" she pulled out her infamous backpack and began to whack him repeatedly. "TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! DUCKHEAD!" she hollered. "Emma, he's not a stranger. Now please drag him in because he's unconscious and we don't want him to die just yet." Emma smiled brightly and pulled Sasuke's feet. "Okay Anna!" she sang. Anna turned to the rest of the people. "Please come in. we are about to have breakfast."


	4. Chapter 4

When The Unexpected Happens

**Anna- hello fellow readers! How have you been? I thank each and every one of you for the great reviews you gave me. It really made me feel special. *tear stains running down my cheeks* thank you! But what I really hate is how those bleach writers in the first bleach movie. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE SENNA DIE!? WHY! *chucks raspberries lightly at them in disgust* DIE!**

**Ichigo- Anna? You okay? I still remember her. I think…**

**Naruto- yeah. No biggie**

**Emma- and it's just a movie! **

**Anna- NO YOU DON'T GET IT! SHE WAS… so young…**

**Orihime- I never got to meet her. She must have been a great person.**

**Sasuke- whatever**

**Anna- you're all right. Stay strong Anna! But readers, I've got a question to ask. I think I'll add all of team 7, but who do I choose for the bleach gang? I want it to be equal, but maybe 2 or 3 more people can come in. please respond quickly! Or I'll melt in my room in despair! This is ****REALLY**** important. Please say in the reviews you give me. It'll kinda be a vote, so… PLEASE HELP! Thanks!**

**Ichigo- Anna's taking too long. So, I'll do the disclaimer. She does not own Bleach or Naruto, and if she did, god knows where the story will be.**

Chapter 4

Anna POV

I lead the little group of people into the kitchen where a giant mess awaited me. No one spoke while I stared at the mess in awe and anger. I literally had an evil glare.

"Naruto? Emma? Did you do this?" I spoke quietly.

Naruto jumped and stuttered,

"Um, well, Emma wanted pancakes, and I, uh didn't know what pancakes were, s-so um, yeah?"

He grinned sheepishly. I turned around and faced him. "but she is very young, right? So, ANYONE with COMMON SENSE would say NO!" I shouted. I smacked him on the side of the head to make him roll on the floor in pain. Emma quietly tried to sneak away, tiptoeing across the floor, but failed. She squealed as I came up to her and held her by the ear. "and you missy, with Naruto, will CLEAN UP THIS MESS!"

"ow! Okay! Sorry! Ow!" she cried.

Time skip!

Emma and Naruto finally finished cleaning under my supervision, and finally after 10 minutes the kitchen was spotless. "okay! Time to eat!" Emma cheered. I served the messed up pancakes to everyone.

"What is this stuff? It looks like Rukia's drawings." Ichigo said aloud.

Orihime nodded vigorously. "Emma? You put Sasuke on the couch, right?" I asked her. "You mean Duckbutt? Of course!"

"His name is Duckbutt?" Orihime asked confused.

Ichigo and I snickered before answering, "No, he's just the emo

freak."

Normal POV

Emma took Orihime by the hand and rushed her to her room. Before Anna could protest, she locked the door. "U-um, Emma? Are we allowed to do this..." Orihime wondered. Emma smiled with mischief. "Of course Orihime! And that's why I need to show you something." she pulled a string that appeared out of nowhere, and instantly several tapestries of boys came down. Orihime stared in wonder, while Emma grinned proudly. "I didn't know you were a stalker!" she exclaimed. Emma frowned. "No, these are... My collection of my favorite boy bands all around the world!" Orihime stared confused.

"Well, since you seem really girly, I decided to tell you. Boy bands are singers that are the core of a fan girls dreams!" she smiled dreamily. "Anyway, my first picture is kpop! They are hardcore and cutesy at the same time. Big Bang, 2pm, Shinee, Super Junior, etc. they are AWESOME!" she pumped her first in the air. Orihime smiled at the half naked boys thinking about how such a young girl could talk about this without noticing the muscles...

Emma continued in her annoying high-pitched voice, "Next, we have our European boy bands. There is one direction, an old time group called The Beatles, and... Ed Sheeran..." Emma continued to babble on and on about America and Orihime caught on with singers like Justin Beiber, but the picture of him made Yumachika scream in fright. "But that's about it!" Orihime began nodding her head. "Wow! How fascinating!" she added. Emma took a quick bow. "Let's go. Anna will probably blow a fuse if we don't hurry." Emma said. Again, she nodded her head vigorously. "And I want to try my new combo of soy sauce and red bean bin with a hint of wasabi!" she cheered.

MEANWHILE...

Sasuke stared at a plain white ceiling not remembering what had happen. Then it hit him.

"Oh. God, I was so weak. But, my jutsu isn't working. Why is that?"

"Because you came to a different dimension. This world doesn't know what jutsu is or beast or whatnot." Anna stared at home with an amused smile while sitting on a chair not too far away from him. He sat up. "What? When did you get here?" she shrugged. She got up and... Slapped him in the face. "HEY! What was that for?" he hissed while holding his cheek in pain. "You deserve that. You stupid kid. You turn evil to avenge your brother? Man, how much of an idiot are you?" she shook her head. Sasuke stared at her angrily. "How do you know anything about my brother? He was..." he trailed of, finally thinking straight. Anna rolled her eyes. "So now you realize it? Wow." She put her back against the wall, and looked at his dark cold eyes. Her brown ones were filled with different feelings. Sadness, amusement, anger, etc. he suddenly felt ashamed of himself, like her eyes were his source of pain. She sighed, and sauntered up to him. "get up. We have to go catch a train to a shopping outlet. My brother needs to know you guys are staying here-" a loud door slam was heard while someone shouted, "Anna! Emma! It's Jacob! I'm back a day early- hey! Who the heck are you people?!" Anna facepalmed herself. "great." She muttered. "He found out, and will freak."


	5. Chapter 5

**When the Unexpected happens**

**Anna- hello! I'm really sorry if I haven't been updating too much or have sucky chapters. It's just that I've been really busy getting ready for middle school and whatnot… T^T but I really need your reviews! Who should I pick for the Bleach crew! (Referring to chapter 4…) this would be REALLY helpful!**

**Emma- I'm singing my favorite song! *gets a microphone***

**Anna- oh no *covers ears***

**Emma- screeching: AND WE DANCED ALL NIGHT TO THE BEST SONG EVER!**

**Ichigo- what the hell Are you singing!?**

**Naruto- MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! Sasuke- I have never heard such a horrible voice before…**

**Orihime- go Emma! Rah! Rah! GOOOO EMMA! *cheerleading pompoms are flying in the air!***

**Anna- sigh, I don't own Bleach or Naruto-**

**Emma- *still singing* AND IT WENT OH OH OH, AND IT WENT YEAH YEAH YEAH-**

**Everyone (except Orihime.)- SHUT UP! Emma- but it's one direction… *curls into emo corner***

_Ichigo POV_

There I was. Sitting on the couch trying to figure out this dang phone. Geez, technology got so advance! Wtf? Anyway, Orihime bounces up to me.

"Ichigo! Guess what? We're going to a shopping outlet!" she sang.

"YEAH! IT'S AWESOME THERE!" Emma cheered.

I grumbled in annoyance, ignoring what they had said. Naruto comes in holding a giant bag of something. He grunts and sets it all down in front of me.

"Hehe. Guess what I found!" he hollered.

"Shut up cat-lover. I need to figure this out." I mumble back.

He glares at me, but I don't really care about what he thinks.

_Everyone is so annoying, _I think. _I wonder how Anna gets around with her family._

"For your information, I was born with these marks, so you shut up! Believe it!" Orihime looks back and forth at us, trying to calm us down. "Naruto-kun! What did you find?" Emma chirps. His face changes into a happy look. "I found this giant pack of instant ramen inside a box in the garage!" he grins proudfully. I smirk. "Wow, let's give a hand to expert Naruto for finding the treasured ramen!" I said with my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I think he was really brave." Emma replied happily. I rolled my eyes.

Then, the garage door opened. No one was outside, and everyone was inside… so it means,

"IT"S A BURGLAR!" Emma shrieked. She and Orihime dove behind the armchair and watched in fright as the door knob began to jiggle. I put my arms up, and Naruto went into a fighting stance.

Normal POV

The door open, revealing a tall teenage boy humming to himself. He had black, Bieber styled hair, (we all love the hair ;)) big eyes, a tall, skinny but muscular body, and a small smile.

"EMMA! ANNA I'M HOME-" he paused a moment, looking at Ichigo and Naruto. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" he yelled. "I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yells back. The teen furrowed his eyebrows. "I live here, and whoever you are, get OUT!" he pointed to the front door.

"Idiot."

Anna smacked the head of the teen. "I brought them here to live with us." She explained. "That's right." Ichigo glared, and gave his signature frown. Anna sighed before she continued, "everyone, this is my older brother Jacob. Jacob, this is, Naruto, Ichigo, Orihime, and Sasuke, but he's was unconscious for a while, and just woke up in the guest room." Jacob face hardened. "Where's Emma?" he ordered. "Peekaboo!" Emma jumped off the armchair and landed into his arms. Jacob smiled at her fondly. "Well, aren't you a sneaky one." She giggled. Again, Jacob's face hardened. "But why are they staying here?" he asked. Anna whispered something in his ear, and his eyes grew wide. "No way! For real?!" he exclaimed. Anna nodded.

Orihime inspected the three of them very closely. She kept on mumbling something…

"Orihime! What are you saying?" Emma asked.

Her face had a confused look as she replied, "how come Anna has more of a bleach color looking hair color than the three of you?" Emma shrugged. "Maybe it's genes from our parents or something." She said back. Orihime smiled brightly. "Okay!" she replied.

Emma jumps out of Jacob's arms. "Aren't we going to the shopping outlet?" she thought aloud. "YEAH! BELIEVE IT!" "Idiot. You don't even know what a shopping outlet is." Ichigo muttered. "I guess we could go… let me wake up Sasuke." She began to walk there, but someone grabbed her wrist. "No, let me go. I have to talk to him." Naruto said. Anna sighed. "Okay, but if I see Sasuke knocked out again, you will be too." Naruto nodded, a little taken back on her words. He ran into the room. "Geez, what happen between the two of them?" Ichigo asked. "Sasuke was like Aizen, but for a… different reason." Anna explained. "I don't suppose you want me to watch them in case, right?" Jacob said. Anna thought for a moment. She shrugged. "Sure. But don't hurt them." Ichigo snorted. And what can a guy like YOU do?" he smirked. "For you information, I not only am a computer genius, but I am a video game specialist, a black belt in martial arts, a great baker, and I could kill you if I wanted to." He replied coolly. Ichigo paled. "Don't take it so seriously! It was just a joke!" he says back nervously. Jacob's eyes narrowed. "You, haven't done anything to my sister, right?"

"What do you mean?" "You know… things I would mention if Emma wasn't here." Ichigo's face turned a bright red, as did Anna. "OF COURSE NOT! YOU DIRTY PERVERT!" they both shout at the same time. "Wha, w-where did y-you get that i-idea," Ichigo sputters. Jacob's face turns into a mischievous grin. "Okay, for now." He muttered the last part, rubbing his hands back and forth with a crazy smile on his face. Anna glared at him. "Just go watch Naruto!" she pointed to the door. Jacob sauntered toward it, still grinning that crazy smile.

**Anna- okay! I promise I'll update more often and make the chapters longer! This damn computer didn't have Wi-Fi for a few days, so I couldn't really do anything. Sorry! **

**Ichigo- what the hell were you thinking of adding that last part! I'll kill you for embarrassing me like that.**

**Anna- you sure? *holds up phone and dials 911* yeah, this guy wants to-**

**Ichigo- what are you thinking?! *chucks phone out the window***

**Emma- Ichigo and Anna, sitting in a tree, k-i-**

**Anna & Ichigo- SHUT UP!**

**Emma- sorry *curls into corner***

**Anna- please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**When the Unexpected happens**

**Anna- OH MY GOD I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH! I'M SOOOO SORRY FORGIVE ME! *bawls eyes out* I'm really sorry, but school started and I couldn't find this chapter on my computer and I began to panick. Also, I have a MAJOR TEST coming up next week so I won't be updating for a few weeks or so… sorry… and guess who has the stomach flu? *meekly raises hand* it's awful… I mean, who wants to puke in the toilet and pass out because of the horrible stomach cramps? Well, I'll get on with the story. I don't own Bleach or Naruto, though if I did, I'll just make all the bad guys die and I'll rule the world! MWAHAHAHA! Yeah… that won't happen…**

_Normal POV_

The small group of people quickly cramped into the small car… barely having enough seats. It turns out that Jacob as the driver, Anna in the passenger seat, Ichigo with Emma on his lap in another, Sasuke next to him, Orihime in the last seat, and Naruto in the cramped up trunk.

"J-just go easy on the turns… a-a-and don't be surprise if I puke…" he muttered.

None the less, there was a lot of complaining… yelling… and practically all of Naruto's insides green.

"ICHIGO! I DON'T WANNA SIT NEXT TO DUCKBUTT!" Emma wailed as she hung onto his head for dear life.

"Get off me first." He grumbled crossing his arms.

Sasuke watched annoyed at the scene while Orihime just smiled.

"Will you all just SHUT UP?! I'M DRIVING FOR PETE'S SAKE! YOU'RE LIFE IS PROBABLY IN MY HANDS!"

Anna sighed.

_Why did I agree to this in the first place? _She wondered as the mini drama in the back kept on going.

"Will you shut up Emma? Emo prince isn't going to hurt you." Ichigo said as she pried her off his head. She sniffed, and looked at him with big, big puppy eyes. Ichigo squirmed at her gaze, slightly creeped out. "Really Ichi? Are you telling the truth?" she asked quietly. He nodded. Emma nodded, but quickly began to cry harder. "LIAR! I SEE WHAT DUCKIE DOES ON ADULT SWIM AT NIGHT WHEN I SECRETLY GO DOWN TO WATCH TV!" she wailed. Anna turned around.

"What! You watch adult swim?!" she bellowed, obviously angry at the poor child.

Anna stuck a lollipop into Emma's mouth. "Now be quiet. I'll deal with you later." She muttered crossing her hands over her chest. Ichigo stared at Anna in surprise and relief. Actually, everyone did except Jacob. Who would be such a fool to take your eyes off the road?

"And all she needed was candy…" Orihime murmured.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Hey? Why is Naruto so quiet?" she asked. She shrugged. _Puberty…_

Fortunately, Naruto managed to hold it in and dumped his remains in the bushes, Emma cheering him on. Anna rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's go before the other shoppers give us weird stares…" they followed her in pursuit, Naruto clutching his stomach and Emma piggybacking on him.

The small gang followed Anna into the huge mall. Sasuke was amazed at the size, but didn't show it. "So… Naruto. Did your village ever have a shopping district as big as this?" Anna questioned him. "Well… no. BUT THIS IS A GREAT IDEA FOR THE VILLAGE! I'LL BUILD ONE WHEN I BECOME HOKAGE!"

"Hn. In your dreams." Sasuke muttered quietly earning a glare from Naruto. "It's true! I will become hokage!" the two bickered in the back as the rest tried to blend in with the noisy mall. Anna turned around to face them. "Okay… Jacob, you can take the guys to your shops and stuff… I bet Sasuke would like A&F a lot… and I'll take Orihime and Emma." She smiled brightly. "We'll meet up at the food court where the tiny coffee shop is at. Got it? And questions, concerns?" they all shooked their heads no, except for Emma. She raised her hand and moved it in a blurry fashion. "Ooh! Pick me!" she said jumping up and down. Anna sighed mentally. "Yes Emma? What is it?" "Can I go to build-a-bear?" "…no." "Aww! Why not!?" she pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. "Do I really have to explain?" Anna answered back with an annoyed expression. "Hey! Are we going or not?" Ichigo asked. "If it's okay with you, Anna, I'll take the guys now." Jacob said while pushing them out. Naruto was shouting something and pumping his fists in the air while Sasuke and Ichigo stayed silent. Anna faced Orihime and grabbed her hand. "Let's go! We don't have all day you know!" Orihime smiled, "o-okay, l-let's go- whoa!" Anna and Emma began to sprint down the escalator toward a big shop called _Forever 21_. Anna had claimed it was the cheapest place for girl clothing and had the cutest tops. She shoved Orihime into a dressing room while Emma held up a bunch of skirts and shirts. "Try these on! They're on sale so we can buy as many as we can!" Anna said. "Yup yup yup! Now hurry!" Emma cheered. Orihime gave a nervous grin before replying, "Well, I don't want to burden you with so much money, so can I cook dinner tonight?" she asked meekly. Anna nodded before shoving the bundle of clothes at the poor girl. "Yeah, sure. But please hurry up. I don't want to wait too long." After an hour of trying on shirts and skirts, they paid and heaved 3 bagfuls of clothing to the elevator where they waited for the elevator to come down. "Wow! What a bargain!" Anna exclaimed. She took out her phone and checked the time. "W-what?! We're lateeeee! Come oon! Run to the coffee shop!" poor Orihime ran as fast as she could, and Emma, well… she had waited for the elevator instead, jumping in front of random people's faces scaring them.

Anna hustled up the escalator to the food court where an angry Naruto, grumpy Ichigo, bored looking Jacob, and emo Sasuke stood. She panted out, "s-s-sorry. E-emma was b-being w-w-who she i-is." "WHO CARES! I'M HUNGRY AND THERE'S NO RAMEN HERE AND I'M GETTING REALLY THIRSTY THEN ICHIGO YELLED AT ME TO SHUT UP AND DID I MENTION I'M HUNGRY?!" he held up his arm and shouted, "RESENGAN!" and pushed his empty palm to anna. A thick silence followed after. "come on, uurgh." He grunted. Sasuke sighed. "idiot, we're not in konoha anymore, remember?" " I DON'T CARE!" Ichigo snickered. "what a fool…" he muttered under his breath. Naruto turned and glared at him. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" immediately after they all received a big smack on the head. "SHUTTAP! THIS IS A PUBLIC PLACE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" anna hissed. "NOW GET YOUR DIRTY MOUTHS INTO THIS CAFÉ BEFORE I-" "anna? Hey it's Anna!" a guy yelled. She froze, then jerked her head toward the noise. "oh crap." She muttered. it was Anna's two friends; Ryan and Amelia.


End file.
